familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Konchak Khan (c1120-c1203)
}} Konchak (c1120-c1203)- Polovtsian khan of the Don and Dnieper Polovtsians, ruled in 1170-c1203), the son of Atrak Khan, the grandson of Sharu Khan. Konchak's policy is characterized as raids on Kiev and Pereyaslavl, and interference in internecine strife of Russian princes, who attracted the military strength of the Polovtsians. Biography Thanks to the activities of Konchak in the steppes, the Sharu Khan family was able to rise. It tried to unite the Polovtsian clans, tried to centralize power in the steppe. By the end of the 1170s he managed to unite the Don Polovtsians in a large military-political association. First mentioned in the Russian chronicles in 1170 as a participant in princely internecine strife. In 1171 organized the first campaign against Russia, having concluded an alliance with the khan of the Lukomorye Polovtsians Kobyak. The combined Polovtsian forces approached Pereyaslavl, but failed to capture the city and confined themselves to plundering the surroundings. Having learned about the location of the Polovtsian forces from the Polovtsian prisoners from the defeated advanced detachment, the Prince of Novgorod-Seversky Igor Svyatoslavich overtook and defeated the forces of Konchak and Kobyak. In order to obtain military booty, he got involved in the internal conflict of Rus' of 1172.ПСРЛ, II, стр. 550.. In August 1180 Konchak made a successful raid on the neighborhood of Pereyaslavl and returned to the steppe with a huge booty ПСРЛ, II, стр. 612.. Nevertheless, Konchak did not have enough strength for a long struggle with Kiev and Chernigov, confining himself only to predatory campaigns. He tried to restore the traditional ties of the Olgovichi with the Don Polovtsians. He managed to make peace with Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich and Igor Svyatoslavich. Intervened in the struggle between the Olgovichi and Ryurik Rostislavich for the throne of Kiev. However, in 1181, in an alliance with Kobyak Khan, a campaign against the Monomakhovich ended with a catastrophe for Konchak. The Polovtsian troops were defeated by Ryurik's troops on the Chertory River. Konchak together with Igor Svyatoslavich managed to escape, "running to Gorodets to Chernigov" ПСРЛ, II, стр. 628.. Konchak made a march to Russia only in 1183, in alliance with Khan Gleb Tirpeevich. Hearing that the Russian princes came out to meet him, he did not accept the battle and retreated. In the same year, in the Battle of the Oryol River, Kobyak was defeated by Russian princes and captured (later killed). In 1184 Konchak undertook a large-scale campaign against Russia, using even siege artillery. In 1185 he came to Russia with a large horde, but was defeated in the Battle of the Khorol River by the Russian princes, led by the Grand Prince of Kiev Svyatoslav. Konchak himself narrowly escaped death. According to a comparative analysis undertaken by N. Berezhkov Бережков Н. Г. Хронология русского летописания. М. 1963. С. 87 Konchak's February expedition to Russia, placed in the Kiev chronicle in the article under the year 6691 before reporting on the Battle of the Oryol River, and the defeat of Konchak on Battle of the Khorol River on March 1, are one event dating back to 1184 and preceded the Battle of the Oryol River, also by the year 1184. In April 1185, on Svyatoslav's initiative , the Chorni Klobuky made a march to the steppe, but did not achieve any significant results. In the same year, Konchak defeated Igor Svyatoslavich on the river Kayale with other khans. The battle is described in The Lay of Igor's Host. Using the defeat of Russian troops, together with Hzak Khan made predatory raids to Russia. But unlike Hzak, who went to plunder, as was supposed, defenseless northern lands Святослав Киевский послал на их защиту сыновей Олега и Владимира., Konchak besieged Pereyaslavl. Learning about the approach of the squads of Svyatoslav of Kiev and Ryurik, Konchak timely removed the siege and on the way to the steppe burned the city of Rymov. Trying to achieve a lasting alliance with Igor, he obtained the marriage of Vladimir Igorevich, who was in his captivity, with his daughter Svoboda in 1187 (she was baptized into Orthodoxy under the name of Nastasya). These actions were aimed at acquiring in the person of Igor and all his extended relatives reliable allies. In 1187. Konchak definitively cemented his friendship and the union by letting Vladimir out of captivity, when a young child had already been born ПСРЛ, II, 659.. After this event, the chroniclers never recorded the raids of Igor and his relatives on the property of Konchak. He planned a big trip to Kiev, which, however, did not take place because Svyatoslav, Ryurik and Yaroslav Vsevolodovich of Chernigov managed to collect the regiments in time and block the way for the Polovtsian forces. Despite this, Konchak did not abandon his hostile policy towards the Kiev and Chernigov princes (excluding Igor Svyatoslavich and his relatives). The last time Khan Konchak is mentioned in the Novgorod First Annals as a participant in the capture of Kiev on January 2, 1203 by the troops of Ryurik Rostislavovich and the Olgovichi. Family and children Daughter, Svoboda Konchakovna, (baptized Nastasya), the wife of Vladimir Igorevich since 1185. After the death of Konchak his power passed to his son Yuri Konchakovich . Konchak in art Mikhail Mikhailovich Koryakin in the role of Konchak Konchak is the character of the opera "Prince Igor" by A.P. Borodin . In the film "Prince Igor" the role of Konchak is played by Bimballat Vataev . Mentioned in the novel "The Lay of Igor's Host" Notes Category:Polovtsian khans